¿Solo placer?
by Luriana
Summary: Todo comenzo por un dese o por la necesidad de estar con alguien. Pero el deseo era tan solo un pretexto para demostrar lo que los dos sentian mas alla de las hormonas. Una noche sexual puede cambiar muchas cosas ¿Que cosas cambiara para ellos dos?. DMxHG
1. Chapter 1

**Un one-shot que nada tiene que ver con "Amar a morir" espero les guste. Tal vez cuando acabe Amar a morir, hago este largo y mas desarrollado porque ya me llamo la atención jaja.**

**Mientras disfrútenlo como minific.**

La guerra había terminado, las fuerzas oscuras habían sido vencidas, la paz ya reinaba en Hogwarts. La nueva directora había sugerido que se repitiera el año en todos los grados ya que la enseñanza no había sido completada.

Así que Harry Potter y su generación cursaban el séptimo año ya con 18 años. Aunque se dudaba que Draco Malfoy regresara a la escuela ahí estaba, pero la mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacía, ningún alumno de séptimo lo acompañaba; si bien ya no se odiaba con Harry y amigos, no era para que estuvieran juntos y platicaran como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Una tarde Draco paseaba por los jardines del castillo y sin querer tropezó con la persona que mas aborrecía antes de la guerra.

Esa chica Gryffindor amiga de Potter y de los traidores de los Weasley, ya no era la misma niña que hacía 8 años había visto, con su cabello alborotado y sus enormes dientes frontales, ahora era una hermosa mujer con cabello castaño y un poco rizado que le caía por la espalda. Su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una niña y ahora tenía unas hermosas piernas que le alcanzaban a relucir por debajo de la falda, una pequeña cintura y un busto que sobresalía de su blusa.

Draco no pudo omitir esa belleza ni lo bien que olía su perfume entre sus cabellos, del cual agarro un mechón y lo olfateo mientras ayudaba a recoger los libros que le había tirado a la Gryffindor.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione cuando se percato que el rubio sostenía su cabello

-Nada- se apresuro a responder al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el mechón que tenia

Ella sabía que él había cambiado pero no podía sentir nada por el mas que indiferencia, la había humillado, lastimado e insultado infinidad de veces pero ahora a ella solo le importaba relajarse de todo lo que había vivido, sin rencores ni odio hacia nadie. Además Ron lo seguía odiando, él era muy aprensivo y no se iba olvidar nunca de todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar. Así que ignoro el olor del cuerpo que provenía de Malfoy y la suavidad de su piel que alcanzo a tocar cuando ambos recogían los libros, pero por una extraña razón no siguió su camino

-¿Qué se siente estar solo Malfoy?- preguntó la chica coquetamente aunque se refería a la soledad de su casa el aprovecho la situación para ponerla contra un árbol cubriéndola con sus brazos

-Horrible- En ese momento la beso

Hermione respondió al beso de una forma en la que Draco no imaginaba, se besaban de una forma pasional. Sus labios se mordisqueaban y sus lenguas se tocaban, jugando con ellas incitando a que las cosas fueran mas allá de un simple beso.

Ya era tarde así que nadie se encontraba ahí, era la ocasión perfecta, aunque a Hermione se le interponía siempre la razón en ese momento lo perdió todo.

Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio, dejando ver su piel blanca y reluciente, sin perder la oportunidad de tocar cada uno de los cuadros que estaban marcados en su abdomen. Él por su parte también desabrocho la blusa de la castaña tocando cada parte de su suave piel y separando los labios de la boca de su compañera para colocarlos en su cuello mientras sus dedos jugaban dentro del sostén que ella usaba. Ella también llevo las manos mas allá de la cintura del Slytherin y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras el metía las manos debajo de la falda y acariciaba las suaves piernas torneadas de la Gryffindor, la cual quería dejar de jugar y se apresuraba para que ya no demorara mas.

-Tranquila Granger- dijo Malfoy cuando sus labios estaban en ombligo y sentía como su compañera lo incitaba para que la hiciera suya.

Llego a su pelvis que aun estaba cubierta por unas bragas color blanco con pequeños holanes, las cuales quito con ayuda de sus dientes; sus labios pasaron por sus ingles y bajaron hacia sus piernas y después de un rato con su húmeda lengua entro en ella, siento como la leona se estimulaba y como emitía gemidos de placer.

Ella le alborotaba el pelo, sus dedos se perdían entre esa cabellera, y como sin palabras lo motivaba a que siguiera. Para ser la primera vez no estaba mal.

Termino esa parte y volvió a subir hacia el pecho de la chica que aun lo cubría el sostén, con ayuda de ambos el sostén fue retirado y por fin quedaron ambos desnudos.

Se vieron fijamente, los ojos grises de él la hipnotizaban lo habían hecho desde el primer grado por eso nunca le había visto de frente.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Draco al ver una expresión de miedo en los ojos cafés. Pero al ver como asentía con la cabeza, la volvió a besar.

Entro en ella y aunque al principio ella hiso una expresión de dolor después sonrió, disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando y ambos lo expresaban tanto con movimientos como con pequeños sonidos de placer.

Todo termino y se quedaron dormidos en el pasto, invocaron una manta y esta llego a ellos, durmieron abrazados hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran las 5 am.

Hermione se levanto y empezó a buscar su ropa tenía que regresar al castillo, sin embargo cuando estaba en colocación de su ropa interior, unas manos la jalaron

-¿Te ibas ir a si nada mas?- preguntó el rubio recostándola en su brazo

-Esto nunca paso ¿De acuerdo?- Sonrió Hermione

-Está bien, pero que la mentira valga la pena- Malfoy arqueo una ceja e hiso que sus labios estuvieran de nuevo en los de ella.

Volvió a suceder salvo que ahora ya no tenían ropa y todo fue más rápido aunque igual de placentero.

Cuando todo termino y se disponían a irse la castaña pregunto

-¿Qué numero ocupo yo?-Draco se quedo pensando- Esta bien no me digas

-¿No quieres que te diga que fuiste la primera?- sonrió y Hermione le respondió la sonrisa, no pensaba que para alguien como Malfoy fuera importante la primera vez- ¿Y yo?

Hermione alzo los hombros pero la risa le gano

-Si ya sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Draco se rio y bajo la mirada

-Para ser la primera vez de ambos estuvo bien ¿no?- le lanzo una mirada coqueta

-No sé, supongo que sí- ambos rieron y emprendieron camino al castillo- pero solo fue placer ¿verdad?

-Depende como tú lo quieras- dijo rápido Draco y le cogió la mano.

Esa fue la señal para decir que no y que Hermione no se la rechazara fue la respuesta. Pero ¿Qué diría Harry, Ron y Ginny?

¿Algún Review? Díganme que opinan tengan en cuenta que son las 3:23 am y estoy escribiendo fanfiction en lugar de dormir jaja

Un besito


	2. Chapter 2

**A petición del publico, a falta de alimentación para hacer mi tarea (jaja esque tengo que comer para poder hacer mi tarea), a resignación de que estare toda la tarde haciendo tarea y a causa de mucha imaginación.**

**Segundo capitulo de ¿Solo placer?**

**Disfrutenlo!**

La mañana mostraba un sol radiante que con sus finos rayos alumbraba el castillo, apenas iba a amaneciendo y desde el baño de prefectos el alba de la mañana parecía ser el paisaje más hermoso.

Las burbujas brotaban de la tina, como nieve en la montaña, con el mismo tono blanquizco salvo que con una temperatura más allá de los 40° y con una estructura tan frágil que los movimientos dentro de la tina hacían que se rompiera.

-No quiero irme de aquí- dijo Hermione que se encontraba de los brazos del príncipe de Slytherin.

La abrazaba con suavidad pero protegiéndola, estaba junto enfrente de él por lo que tenía la oportunidad de besarle los hombros

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo- respondió él sin despegar su cabeza de la piel de su compañera.

Ella se giro y quedo frente a él, teniendo oportunidad de tomarle del cuello y poder acercar sus labios a los del rubio; se besaron profundamente al mismo tiempo que ella separaba ligeramente sus piernas dentro del agua, apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder sentarse en las piernas fuertes y firmes de su acompañante.

Draco le beso el cuello cubierto de agua, le acaricio los senos al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia sí.

Ella le revolvía su rubio, lacio y húmedo cabello, así mismo con pequeños movimientos subía y bajaba para sentir el miembro de su amante entrando en ella.

Los besos consecutivos callaban cada gemido pero cuando ambos llegaron a su punto máximo el grito fue inevitable tanto como el control de sus cuerpos.

Observaron sus ojos en el reflejo de los ojos del otro y se percataron del brillo que existía así como de la sonrisa que sus labios mostraban.

Salieron de la caliente y reconfortante bañera para comenzar a vestirse, sus uniformes estaban ya listos. Últimamente sabían que no les daba tiempo de ir a sus habitaciones a arreglarse para bajar al desayuno - aunque una que otra vez lo omitían-por tal razón dejaban sus cosas ya preparadas para que después de su "ejercicio mañanero" pudieran vestirse con velocidad.

Hermione fue la primera en salir de la tina y Draco no pudo no verla, aunque ella le había dicho que le daba pena que la viera desnuda a él le encantaba observar su hermoso cuerpo al natural, su piel suave y rosada , su cabello mojado cayéndole por la espalda. Disfrutaba mucho verla poniéndose su uniforme y frotándose la crema en cada rincón de su cuerpo de mujer.

-Bajo primero y después tú- ordenó la castaña al terminar de hacer el nudo a su corbata dorada con rojo.

- Después de un mes, ¿Aun no le dices a tus amigos?- se quejó Malfoy al mismo tiempo que pasaba la toalla por su bien formado pecho.

-No he tenido la oportunidad-se excuso ella sentándose en la orilla de la bañera- Harry y Ginny están todo el tiempo en su mundo y Ron dice que después de la guerra lo único que necesita hacer es dormir y comer-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué les dices cuando quedamos de vernos?- preguntó él curioso

-Que voy a estudiar

-¿Y te creen?- siguió cuestionando cuando se colocaba se pantalón

Hermione lo miro ofendida y sorprendida puesto que abrió la boca ¿Quién no le iba a creer a ella que iba a estudiar?

-Te prometo que hoy hablo con ellos- aseguro ella acercándose a la puerta- ¿Y tú con tus papás?

-Vendrán hoy a conocerte- contesto Draco sin preocupación en lo mas mínimo pero a Hermione esto no le pareció, ellos sabían perfectamente que era hija de muggles y apostaba todo su intelecto a que no les iba a ser ninguna gracia que saliera con su hijo, se disponía a protestar cuando- Llegaras tarde a tu clase- le aviso Draco.

Utilizando su dedo índice señalo a su pareja en aviso de advertencia y rápidamente salió del baño.

¿Cómo era posible que los Malfoy fueran a ir a la escuela a conocerla? Una cosa era que ella y Draco habían comenzado a intentar una especie de relación y otra muy distinta era que ya se presentara con sus papás y más aun con los Malfoy. Aunque desde la guerra habían cambiado un poco, Hermione no consideraba que sus prejuicios sobre los sangre impura se eliminaran por completo.

Pero Draco había echo su parte. Habían quedado ella se atrevería a decirle a sus amigos lo que estaba ocurriendo si Draco le decía a sus padres, lo segundo ya estaba hecho; sí él le comento a sus padres ella tenía que enfrentarse con sus amigos.

-¿Qué nos quiere decir Hermione?- preguntó Harry que jalaba el asiento de Ginny para que esta pudiera sentarse en una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a las confesiones?-sugirió ella después de ordenar 4 cervezas de mantequilla

Las confesiones era una especie de ronda donde cada uno le decía al otro un suceso vergonzoso o muy íntimo jurando que lo que ahí se hablaba de ahí no salía. Solían jugarlo en vacaciones en Grimmauld Place o en la madriguera. Incluso lo jugaron en su largo viaje en busca de Horrocruxes, pero nunca tenían nada importante que decir.

-Me quiero casar con Harry lo más pronto posible- dijo Ginny comenzando la ronda

-Me gustaría irme con la pelirroja de vacaciones-aporto Harry

-Suelo pensar en Lavander- dijo Ron alzando los hombros, ese juego le daba flojera.

-Tuve relaciones con Draco Malfoy- confesó Hermione y dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza observando la reacción de sus amigos los cuales escupieron la bebida en la mesa- Pero no es tan malo como parece, ha cambiado mucho- aclaró la chica adquiriendo un tono ruborizante en la cara.

-Eso sí-afirmo Ginny limpiándose la boca- se ha puesto muy sexy, ahora confieso que te envidio Hermione

Harry volteo a ver a su novia pero esta solo le guiño el ojo.

-Confieso que quiero dejar a Ginevra Weasley- se quejo Harry

-¿Soy el único virgen aquí?- se exaltó Ron

Hermione tan solo se mordía el labio inferior y se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían sus amigos con la siguiente confesión

-Llevo saliendo con Malfoy un mes- se hizo para atrás para que las cervezas escupidas no la empaparan de nuevo.

Los tres la miraron atónitos, ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Malfoy enserio? Harry la miraba con decepción, Ron con miedo y Ginny con intriga, ante la reacción de sus amigos se apresuro a decir

-Pero es solo placer- aclaro- Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

-6 menos 10- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué?

-Es que vendrán los papás de Draco a conocerme, tengo que irme- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, sin antes decir- después seguimos hablando.

Los tres amigos restantes intercambiaron miraras extrañados de lo que su amiga les había contado ¿Su Hermione era la que había dicho eso? Increíble, sumamente increíble. Después de eso nada les podía sorprender más.

-Solo placer y ya se va a conocer a los suegros- argumento Ginny irónicamente

-¿Un mes y no me di cuenta?- se cuestión Ron así mismo- ¿Un mes, Malfoy?

-Esto necesita más explicaciones- dijo Harry acariciándose la barbilla- Y tu Ginny también necesitas explicarme como que Malfoy se ha puesto sexy.

Ginny se rio y beso a Harry, diciéndole "Él es sexy, pero te amo a ti"

**¿Opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, traumas, frustraciones? Jaja espero les haya gustado y que me dejen un reviewsito :D**

**Ahora si, me dispongo a comer para poder hacer mi tarea de administración (si alguien va en el cch en un grado menor a quinto no metan administración, si nadie va a esa escuela ignoren este comentario) jaja**

**Besitos**

**~Luriana~**

**By the way! Este fic es de ustedes, si ustedes me dicen que hasta aquí, hasta aquí queda si quieren más, cuando termine "Fuera del plan" termino este.**

**Ahora si me voy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdon por la espera, es que la verdad las cosas van muy muy mal por mi vida. Pero por esa razon hoy decidi escribir, porque necesito algo que me haga feliz. Asi que espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

><p>-Quieres dejar de morderte las uñas por favor- pidió Draco a Hermione que tenia la mitad de uñas con señas de que sus dientes habían estado ahí.<p>

Era una manía que Hermione había adoptado pocos años atrás, cada que estaba ansiosa, nerviosa o preocupada lo hacia. Sus uñas estaban disparejas y muchas veces sufría dolor en los dedos ya que la altura de las uñas era menor que la de los dedos.

Ante la petición de Draco, escondió sus manos detrás de su cintura mientras emprendía marcha a los jardines.

No podía creerlo, iba a conocer a los papás de Draco, iba a ser presentada oficialmente. Aunque una pena la invadió, hacia poco más de un año, había conocido estado en la Mansión Malfoy y no había sido la experiencia más bonita.

La hermana de la madre de Draco la había torturado y nadie había hecho nada para impedirlo. Ante este recuerdo, inconscientemente paso sus dedos por la horrible cicatriz que estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Draco pudo percatarse claramente de esto, por lo que le cogió las manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento

Fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo, puesto que ella sonrió al sentir el contacto de los labios casi blancos en sus dedos y posteriormente en sus labios.

Disponían de 10 minutos antes de que los Malfoy llegaran, así que sin perder tiempo Draco acerco a Hermione hacia él, jalándola por su cintura y dejándole libre un lado del cuello para poder darle mordiscos y hacer que esta se estremeciera.

-Hola Draco

Una voz femenina y fría – casi como la Draco – los interrumpió.

Avergonzados se separaron y saludaron a Narcissa Malfoy; Hermione lo hizo con un poco de pena, su cabeza siempre estuvo abajo y hablo lo menos posible.

-¿Tus padres son exitosos en el mundo muggle?- pregunto Lucius

-papá- intervino el hijo de los Malfoy

Estaba cansado, él creía que sus padres después de la guerra cambiarían sus pensamientos e ideologías, pero no era así, al menos no su padre.

Lucius seguía siendo prejuicioso e incluso ofensivo, lo cual dejo en claro cuando no quito la mirada del brazo de Hermione.

Pero Narcissa, intento controlar la situación, le importaba demasiado la vida de su hijo como para impedir que fuera feliz.

-Draco puedes ir un momento con tu padre- pidió Narcissa para poder quedarse a solas con Granger.

Cuando los dos rubios emprendieron camino, Narcissa tomo las manos de Hermione y le sujeto la barbilla para que pudiera mirarla a la cara.

-No se quien seas Granger- comenzó a decir- pero mi hijo es feliz contigo, jamás lo había visto sonreír d esa manera. Sabemos que tus padres no son magos- al decir esto, acaricio en ante brazo de la castaña donde cicatrizadamente decía "sangre sucia" – para mi esposo tal vez esto sea un problema, pero si para Draco no lo es para mí tampoco, a mi lo único que me importa es que mi hijo sea feliz y si lo es contigo yo te acepto.

Hermione sonrió y aunque por un segundo lo dudó, tomo a la madre de su novio por los brazos y la abrazo.

-No se preocupe, yo sabré hacer feliz a Draco.

Narcissa tomo a Hermione de los hombros y la volvió a mirar a los ojos

-Lo sé hija- sonrió y dio media vuelta, pero regreso- solo una cosa- al ver los ojos de duda de Hermione continuo- sean más discretos en- busco las palabras correctas- ya saben, los espectáculos no me gustan.

Hermione se sonrojo pero sonrió y vio alejarse a la señora Malfoy.

En ese momento la leona se sintió culpable, Draco había hablado con sus padres, habían quedado ya como novios oficiales y ella lo había negado, le había dicho a sus amigos que era solo placer lo que había entre ellos. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, aunque no pensaba que a Draco le importara eso y sinceramente no creía que se enterara de cómo lo había presentado a sus amigos. Pero por respeto tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-Ay Draco, Draco- dijo Lucius mirándolo de arriba abajo-quien iba a decir que te fijarías en una sangre sucia y más aun que…

-Papá- intervino Draco

-Déjame terminar Draco- pidió su padre- y más aun quien iba a decir que yo no pudiera oponerme ante esta situación- Draco lo miro sorprendido, preguntándose si había escuchado bien- no me mires así, aunque no te lo demuestro, te quiero mucho Draco y después de lo que hiciste por mi tiempo atrás, no puedo negarte la felicidad.

Draco sonrió y estiro la mano a su papá pero este lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

-Esa niña se te ha ganado la lotería- dijo Narcissa cuando llego al unirse al abrazo

-Yo también mamá- sonrió Draco cuando se separaron del abrazo

Mientras veía como sus padres se alejaban, alguien por atrás le toco el hombro

-Weasley- dijo Draco cuando giro a ver quien había llamado su atención- Potter

Los dos amigos de Hermione estaban frente a él, con una expresión de resignación. Ambos suspiraron y Draco tan solo los miro estupefacto, aunque ya se imaginaba para que querían hablar con él, de seguro Hermione ya les había dicho de su relación y venían a advertirle.

-Malfoy- se apresuro a decir Harry- se que aunque lo tuyo con Hermione sea solo placer, esperamos que…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Draco

¿Solo placer? ¿Eso les había a sus amigos? ¿Por qué? El creía que había algo más entre ellos, algo más que simples besos y caricias, algo más fuerte. Pero al parecer para ella solo era eso, placer.

Decepcionado dejo a Ron y a Harry con las palabras en la boca, dando así media vuelta para ir en busca de Hermione Granger.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- pregunto la castaña al notar la expresión que Draco reflejaba en su cara.

No se había movido de los jardines donde había hablado con Narcissa, más bien se había sentado a leer un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de su novio, pero sinceramente no espero que llegara de esa forma.

-¿Así que solo placer?- preguntó Draco indignado.

Hermione cerró los ojos y supuso que sus amigos habían ido a buscar al rubio para pedirle una explicación, su hipótesis era falsa; a Draco si le importaba lo que les dijo a sus amigos.

-Déjame explicarte- dijo ella impaciente

-¿Qué?- respondió él ofendido- ¿Qué solo estás conmigo por placer? ¿Qué lo de hace rato fue solo una actuación?

-No, Draco, yo- Hermione buscaba las palabras correctas, pero no era fácil encontrarlas- no es fácil.

Sin saber que decir, cogió la mano blanca de Draco e intento besarlo pero este se alejo de ella.

-Aclara las cosas Granger y luego me buscas- finalizo el Slytherin y siguió su camino hacia el castillo.

Hermione intento ser fuerte y no llorar pero fue un intento en vano, sus lágrimas se le resbalaron por sus mejillas. Tenía que aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible, pero no estaba segura si Draco la perdonaría después de esto, después de todo él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? La verdad no sabia muy bien como poner a los padres de Draco y la reaccion de con Hermione, pero se que aman a Draco y que quieren que sea feliz. Aunque tenia que ponerle un poco mas de problemitas a la parejita haha. No se preocupen en el otro capitulo (espero ya el final) todo se arreglara xD<p>

Como les dije al principio, las cosas no van bien por mi vida pero tengo que continuar y sonreir y con un review me ayudarian mucho (haha mi manipulacion verdad) Bueno un beso enorme.

Hoy iba a hacer un ff de mentes criminales, pero no lo termine asi que yo creo lo subo despues :D.

Mi creacion favorita es un fic que se llama **"Adiccion" **es un drabble, lo hice la semana pasada, nunca digo que lean mis otros fics, pero ese si me gusto mucho como quedo :P jeje.

Bueno un beso muy grande.

Feliz dia de muertos si es que viven en Mexico.

~Luriana~

Facebook: Lucy Rico Flores


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se pregunto Draco

Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien porque en verdad quería estarlo y no por imposición.

Aunque nadie lo sabía, para él si era importante la primera vez por eso no se acostó con Daphne Grengrass después de una noche de copas o con Pansy cuando las cosas en Hogwarts iban muy mal y su vida cada dia iba peor.

Había sido con _ella_ con la maldita sangre sucia a la que había odiado durante toda su vida o al menos creía hacerlo, porque últimamente se había dado cuenta que nunca hubiese podido odiar esos ojos con destellos de sol, esa sonrisa que lo transportaba a otro mundo, esa inteligencia que lo superaba en todo aun cuando este se esforzaba porque las cosas no fueran así.

Esa tarde ventosa cuando a Granger se le cayeron sus libros, él había estado pensando en ella. Desde que regresaron todos a repetir el último año y él estaba solo en Slytherin y la miraba estudiar y sonreír. Después de que la guerra terminara, pudo observar como Hermione después de vivir meses huyendo, de ser torturada, de no tener ningún otra persona con quien hablar salvo con Potter y con Weasley, estaba ahí de pie, siendo la mejor de la clase como siempre. Sonriendo a las personas e incluso sonriéndole a él.

A causa de todo lo anterior, el dia que Granger se le acerco y le dijo "¿Qué se siente estar solo Malfoy" no desaprovecho la oportunidad de poseerla, de hacerse suyo. De fundirse en uno solo pero no por deseo, no por "calentura" como vulgarmente se diría, sino por cariño, por una necesidad que tenia de estar con ella, de con besos y caricias demostrarle cuanto le importaba.

En ese momento lo supo. Se estaba enamorando de ella, tanto que no le importo tener que hablar con sus padres y decirles:

_-Se que ustedes querían que me casara con alguna de las Greengrass, pero no puedo hacerlo. Daphne me cae bien y la quiero mucho pero nunca podría verla como algo mas que una amiga, su hermana es linda y agradable pero yo quiero casarme con alguien de quien este enamorado._

_Dudososo los Malfoy lo miraron con temor y miedo de escuchar el nombre de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. _

_-Y aunque es hija de muggles- prosiguió Draco- se que ella es la indicada para mí._

_En ese momento Narcissa lo tomo del hombro y le dijo:_

_-Solo era cuestión de tiempo- al ver la cara de asombro de Draco continuo- soy tu madre Draco y desde aquel dia que llegaste maldiciendo a esa "Sangra sucia" y no terminaste tus insultos hasta el año pasado que la viste sufriendo en este mismo salón, en ese momento comprobé mis sospechas de que esa niña te gustaba, tu cara de sufrimiento y de impotencia ante esa situación me revelaron tus sentimientos._

Él si había hablado con sus padres y había sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, por esa razón le molestaba que Granger hubiera descrito lo suyo como "Solo placer", como si no fuera importante, aunque él sabía que si lo era.

Lo viera por donde lo viera las cosas estaban mal, si era verdad que era solo placer que decepción respecto a Hermione y sus puros sentimientos. Si ella también sentía lo mismo que él pero no se atrevía a decírselo a sus amigos, le dolía la cobardía de la valiente Gryffindor. Porque fue capaz de pasar meses en penumbra y fue capaz de entrar a Gringotts y salir en un dragón, pero no era capaz de decir "Si, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy"

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué se fue tan enojado Malfoy, Hermione?-preguntó el ojiverde a su amiga a quien acababa de encontrar en los jardines a punto de llorar<p>

-¿Qué le dijeron?- preguntó ella con el nudo en la garganta

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miraras ¿Había estado mal que le fueran a advertir a Malfoy por la felicidad de su amiga?

-Solo le dijimos que sabíamos que era solo placer, pero que…-comenzó a contar Harry y al ver la expresión que Hermione puso cuando le dijo lo del placer añadió-¿pues no dijiste que era eso?

Hermione asintió y se acerco al hombro de Ron quien era quien más cerca estaba de ella y comenzó a llorar, sin saber que hacer o que decir los muchachos solo la abrazaron. Después de unos cuantos minutos Hermione se separo y con los dedos índices limpio su cara.

-Tenía miedo de decirles que me estaba enamorando de Draco- confeso la castaña ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos- se que no está bien, se lo que él ha hecho, pero no puedo evitarlo- volvió a llorar y Harry le acaricio el hombro

-Mmm- hizo un sonido Ron con los labios- ¿No estarás confundida?, quiero decir ¿Estás segura de que no es solo- busco las palabras indicadas- bueno solo placer como tú dices?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Es que bueno, no creo que tú te enamores de alguien así.

-No es desde ahorita- dijo Hermione con la voz cuarteada- nunca me hubiera acostado con alguien por lo "sexy" que estuviera- volteo los ojos al decir esto- Draco ha cambiado, o más bien está mostrando su verdadera personalidad y esto empezó desde sexto año.

Harry la miro sorprendido nunca creería que de verdad Hermione se estaba enamorando de Malfoy pero menos creía que ella se acostara con alguien solo por placer.

-Pero ya da igual- continuó- él se ha enojado y tiene razón, el le confesó a sus padres lo que sentía por mí y yo a ustedes les mentí respecto a mis sentimientos, tenía mucho miedo de que se enojaran conmigo.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- no nos enojaremos contigo porque seas feliz, no nos cae bien Malfoy, pero nosotros no andamos con él y si tu estas dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que te hizo y quieres intentarlo con él adelante. Solo cuídate mucho.

-Y procura lavarte los dientes después de besarlo-añadió Ron que ya se había resignado.

Hermione soltó una risita

-¿Pero no entienden que ya se termino?-

-Pues ve y búscalo- dijo una voz femenina que apareció detrás de Harry- si yo hubiera esperado a Harry ahorita no estaríamos juntos- Harry la miro molesto, pero ella ignoro esa acción- además, según Astoria vio a Draco muy triste.

-Tendré que decirle a Greengrass que no cuente mi vida- dijo una voz detrás del hombro de Hermione que hizo que esta se girara velozmente.

-Bueno preciosa nos vamos- dijo Ginny a Hermione y se fue, seguida de su novio y su hermano. Pero no sin antes, guiñarle el ojo al rubio.

"Porque es cierto Potter y ese guiño es porque hable con él hace unos minutos" se escucho la voz a lo lejos de la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Así pelean siempre?- pregunto Draco refiriéndose obviamente a los gritos de Ginny

-Solo cuando Ginny dice alguna tontería- respondió la castaña alzando los hombros con indiferencia-¿Hablaron?

Draco asintió y Hermione solo se limito a ver a si algún otro lado, sinceramente no era buena con las cosas sentimentales.

-Creo que lo nuestro no puede ser y que es mejor dejarlo por la paz- dijo Draco finalmente

Con pocas fuerzas para poder hablar Hermione asintió

-¿Seguro?- pregunto ella con la voz aun mas quebrada

-No- respondió Draco e inesperadamente la beso.

Enredo sus dedos en ese cabello alborotado que tanto le gustaba, tomando la nuca de Hermione con fuerza para evitar que se separara, Hermione por su parte se atoro del cuello del rubio.

Se besaron apasionadamente tiernos. El mundo se detuvo, el tiempo no existía, la lluvia recién comenzada no existía para ellos. Por primera vez se besaban sin miedo a ser descubiertos, sin miedo a nada.

Sus labios pasaron de la boca a los ojos color avellana que tantas lagrimas habían derramado minutos atrás y las manos de Hermione recorrieron la fuerte espalda de su acompañante.

Se termino el beso pero sus cuerpos siguieron unidos mediante un abrazo caluroso.

-Te quiero Granger- dijo Draco en susurro

-Te quiero Malfoy- acordó Hermione y se acurruco en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente bonita y hermosa :D ¿Como estan?<strong>

¿Yo? Con tarea jeje pero no importa tengo todo el fin de semana para hacerla.

Bueno pues ya hasta aqui se termina el fic! muchas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron, lo comentaron y lo agregaron a favoritos.

Muchas mil gracias de verdad.

Me gustaria continuarlo pero se que no soy muy buena para los long fics [Si alguien lee "Amar a morir" se dara cuenta de lo que hablo] la verdad se me va la idea general y acabo escribiendo puras mensadas y me tardo mucho en actualizar [No se preocupen las que leen "amar a morir" la proxima semana lo continuo]

¿Que mas? mmm si tienen una mente retorcida como la mia vean este video .com/watch?v=lKbL6m_nM8g es un Pansy/Hermione yo lo hice! jaja

Bueno ya no tengo mucho cerebro para seguir escribiendo notas de autor solo me resta decirles una vez mas.

¡Gracias por todo!

Oh y ¿Un review?

~Luriana~


End file.
